


A Piece of Cake

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Erik develops a sweet-tooth more at 11, F/M, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Gemma teaches Erik how to make her prized pound cake. Fluff ensues.First time writing this ship and I'm in love ^^
Relationships: Emma | Gemma/ Camus | Erik (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daovihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/gifts).



Cobblestone was going about in its daily affairs whether it be dealing in the marketplace, taking care of family and livestock, and so on. The day was pleasant as the skies were a little cloudy but just enough that it carried an aesthetic look to it, like something out of a painting. 

Erik was slowly getting used to the sleepy village and despite initially being a little restless about being in one place for too long, he was settling in quite nicely. The village was a good place and there were good people in it that were more than happy to help when something happened. Having a steady, happy home with a lovely marriage and actual support of the community was only a dream until he met the Luminary in those Heliodor dungeons all that time ago and his entire world was flipped upside down.

He met his wife not long after the heroes returned home from saving the world, Eleven’s mom insisting that they at least rest a little before parting ways, although not permanently. Gemma was quite the spunky young woman, with a confident glint in her eye and a sure smile. Although he didn’t bother with dogs initially, he took a liking to Sandy after seeing that the dog was just a big goofball.

Speaking of Gemma, the kitchen had a sweet scent to it. Erik might be lucky enough to watch her bake something. Lucky for him, she was about to with all the ingredients lined up on the table.

“There you are! I was wondering if you wanted to help me make a pound cake this afternoon.” Gemma chimed upon seeing him there coming into the kitchen.

Erik recalled that both Eleven and Amber told him that she had a prized pound cake that was famous in the community. Well, it would be good to see what the fuss was all about.

“Alright, I can help. It looks like you have everything laid out.” Erik joined at her side behind the counter, admiring everything.

This was going to be fun. They only made bread together before this point, though it was just more of Erik watching Gemma do her thing with the kneading and such, and be enamored. 

“Alright then, so first we need to start with the butter and add some sugar and oil to it,” Gemma instructed, watching her husband ever so gently pour the cups of sugar and then the oil into the bowl with the butter. They would then have to beat the butter into it, which Gemma was more than helpful with doing. 

“Having fun there?” Erik teased.

“Are you?”

“I certainly am.”

Cheeky, cheeky.

“So what next, master baker?”

“Oh, you shush! I haven’t gotten that far yet, but thank you anyway. Back on things, we then need to get the eggs. They should be next to you.”

“You wanna do some, too?”

“I don’t see why not.”

They both went about cracking eggs on the edge of the bowl. Erik had a knack for being able to crack with one hand, and he had been trying to teach Gemma the trick. She seems to have gotten it so far, just so long as there weren’t too many pieces in the cracked shells.

“So we mix it all up then?” Erik asked.

“Yes, we do. If you would be so kind as to mix that up, I’ll get the cups of flour ready.” Gemma instructed.

“Yes, ma’am!” Erik accepted and went to work. 

The kitchen was warm at this hour with the afternoon sun outside, and the nearby brick oven burning, and the rising temperature. It was a pleasant, comforting warmth.

The cake batter was almost ready but Erik noticed Gemma taking some small bottles and lightly adding some extracts to the mix.

"Which extracts are those?"

"Lemon and vanilla! It's to give the cake a distinctive flavor." Gemma responded with pride. The batter definitely smelled good so Erik wondered if it tasted as good.

"There! It should be all ready now! The fire's the right temperature so it should take almost no time at all. We gotta ease it into the mold. I have a soft scraper if you could scrape the bowl."

"Can I have a lick?"

"After we get it in the bowl first!" Gemma said, laughing.

So while Gemma held up the bowl, Erik took no time scraping out the batter into the cake mold. When the cake was setting in the cake mold, Erik couldn't resist trying just a little bit of the batter, just enough to coat his finger.

It took him aback for a moment as he was greeted with a sweet taste that was almost indescribably good.

"It's really good but I wouldn't eat too much of it, you'll get sick. The cooked cake will taste much better with the icing on it." Gemma remarked to him.

"I can at least see why people around like it so much."

Erik never had much of a sweet tooth until he started traveling around and saw what different foods there were. He was much better eating lighter sweets but he was finding it hard to turn down good cake. 

It may have something to do with Gemma's cooking but it was a mystery…

"We can wait on the vanilla icing once we take the cake out to cool off. This weather is almost perfect for napping weather."

It would be a good hour to do have one. 

While it took a little longer than Erik was expecting, Gemma had no problems taking it out and letting it cool on a rack close to the window. It had a nice golden color across the top and a heavenly aroma that filled the kitchen. 

Erik could pass out right here and be perfectly content as a cat napping under a sunbeam. He knew there was just a little more left to do and it was to make the icing.

"So what now?"

"We're gonna do the quick-and-painless version for this, so we can start with that sugar there." Gemma pointed out. 

Erik complied happily and before long, with the rest of the ingredients on the table to spare, enough icing was made for the top part of the cake.

"Dear, can you get the cake off of the windowsill? It should be cool by now."

Erik did just that, and after they got the cake onto a big enough plate, they took turns spreading the vanilla icing on top. It was a surprisingly fun activity, though Erik was having a little trouble spreading it too thin or too thick. 

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. This ain't for nothing in particular."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think it looks nice! Let me grab a knife to cut it!" Gemma said happily as she went to complete the task at hand. Erik went to grab the plates and met back with Gemma as she got the eating utensils.

"How big of a piece do you want?"

"That's good."

Gemma proceeded to cut the piece in question and carefully put the piece on Erik's plate. Erik took a small bite of it as Gemma was getting her piece and she had the fortune of seeing her husband's face light up with glowing eyes and everything.

"Is it that good?" Gemma asked, beaming brightly. 

"Yes! I now get why the village goes nuts for this!" Erik responded incredulously.

The cake had always been sweet but it tasted particularly so that afternoon.


End file.
